The Last Victim
by Stack
Summary: As usual - a hero is fighting against evil :) This time this is Druid and a hired rogue
1. The Beginning of the Begin

Hiya everyone... I just wanna say that I?m new to here and actually new to fanfic at all... This is just a kind of test how am I doing on this ground. Oh, and of course, I don?t own anything Diablo-related, except names and some other things I thought up myself. PS Please don?t get angry because of the grammatical and meaning mistakes, but English is not my native language.

?Ay! Get back!? Yelled the fallen one brandishing his rusty scimitar and baring dirty teeth.

?No, you get lost? answered Raven without any enthusiasm. He just swung his mace leaving the monster without it?s head. He wasn?t bored of them. Actually, he was getting furious. In the next room, there was a large mirror. The druid stood in front of it and looked at himself. He was wearing a leather armor, glowing yellow because of the topaz inserted into it?s socket. On his head, there was a magical full helm increasing his vision. He had a crystal sword stealing enemy?s life and a spiked shield granting his resistance against elements. He saw another person enter the room.

?Come on Amplisa.? He said ?We?re on the 3rd level of Catacombs, and we have to find the damn stairs so we can finally finish Andariel off.? He had a bit of an obsession, he was afraid of being alone somewhere dangerous, although the only this dangerous here was himself. He felt a lot better knowing there?s someone helpful behind him. Amplisa was a hired rogue. She was using a spell of adding ice damage to her arrows, what was very helpful for both of them.

They decided to go further and after killing some monsters and finding some gold they finally reached the stairs. After going down they saw a small room with doors on their right and few dead rogues on the floor. Raven casted cyclone armor over both of them and opened the doors.

?Please, no...? he moaned seeing three groups of fallen with their shamans. Deadly bored he summoned a dire wolf and threw a molten boulder to the centre of the group. Shortly, the battle was over. They noticed big, wooden doors on the biggest wall in the room. No doubt it was leaving to Andariel. Druid summoned a poison creeper and sent it underground to that room. They waited few minutes but it didn?t return. ?Let?s go? Said Raven ?I go first, you come right after me.? He opened the door and before he even made a step he saw a ball of lightning heading him. He dodged and right after that threw an arctic blast spell in that direction. Approaching there, he saw a frozen hellhound. He swung his sword and the statue broke into thousands of ice bits. He heard the door close but he couldn?t see Amplisa anywhere.

?Where are you?? He asked.

?I... the doors shut before I could go, I?ll try to open the somehow wait for me there.?

They heard a dreadful laughter. Andariel was coming.

?Looks like I?ve got to fight alone!? Said Raven dodging a poisonous bolt. He summoned Heart of Wolverine to increase his fighting skills and frost the daemon with his arctic blats. He ran to the other side of the room. Seeing a big bone throne he stopped and started transforming into werewolf. When it was over, he summoned two spirit wolves to keep Andariel busy and approached her. As Andariel was trying to hit his wolves with here big hands he stood behind her and started attacking with his claws. Soon, Andariel coped with wolves and turned to him.

?Die, pathetic creature? she said with her infernal voice. Raven didn?t care answering. He saw something glowing green under her armor. Was it heart? It looked worth trying. He risked a jump and stabbed a claw right into the glowing thing. Andariel fell on her knees and yelled. That yell made him wish he was deaf. A burst of fire shot upwards from her body and made the roof shake. Another burst of fire shot and hit the door destroying them completely. He saw Amplisa running into the room and he felt a bit calmer.

?Raven, are you all right?? She said ?Is- Raven! Watch out!? She suddenly yelled pointing up. Druid looked there just to see a big rock falling right on him. The last thing he saw was a terrible terror on Amplisa?s face. Then he felt a huge pain, and there was nothing more.


	2. Strange Dream

I really liked writing the previous part, so I decided to keep on writing. I have thought up some adventures for my brave heroes and the story's going to be quite long. Wish me luck ;) PS as I had some problems with apostrophes, the quotes are now written in italics.

_Raven, can you hear me?_ He heard. He opened his eyes and saw thousands of black and white spots everywhere. He tried to raise his head, but he felt a terrible pain and nearly screamed.

_What is…?_ He tried to say something else, but the pain hit him again and this time he fainted.

Akara got a wet sponge and put it on his head. She took a vial with a red fluid inside and poured it on the big wound on the side of his forehead.

_What happened?_ Asked Amplisa. _Is he…?_

_No. He's only fainted. Amplisa, listen to me. I'm sure he will recover, he is very strong. But, I'm afraid, that he is going to lose his memory._

_What? What are you talking about?_

_I'm not quite sure, but he was hit really badly. It could've damaged his brain, so he won't be able to remember anything from his past. Maybe it will erase just a few of his memories, or maybe he will gain some phobia. Don't get so down so soon_, she added, seeing Amplisa's face. _There is a big chance he will be able to remember everything in a short time, but it won't be easy. He needs a contact with everything, he remembered very well from before this. Right now, let's go. He needs a lot of rest in order to recover._

Amplisa gave him a sad look and left the tent after Akara.

They were everywhere, bags of stones, rocks and pebbles falling and hovering around him. He felt a bit sick watching all them flying each in the other direction. He blinked a few times and then looked around. He noticed that there was no ground under him.

_What the hell? _He thought and suddenly felt his stomach squeeze and threw up. Then everything twisted and he felt like he was, um hovering upside-down. He could feel nothing holding him or anything he would have stood on. Feeling blood suddenly spilling from his nose and flowing down his face he passed out.

It's been two hours as Akara was sitting near Raven's bed measuring his temperature and checking if he's alive.

_What's up with him? _Akara shook herself. She didn't notice Amplisa enter the tent. Was she so tired? There was no other excuse. She wiped her face and yawned.

_You're tired. _Said rogue. _Go and rest, I'll look after him. _

_Thank you, Amplisa. I think you are right._ She answered and left the tent. As soon as she reached her own bed, she fell and fell asleep right away.

She found herself lying on the ground in some big room. I looked like the monastery's catacombs. She looked around. It _was _themonastery's catacombs! Suddenly, she heard an infernal voice. Impossible, Andariel was dead! It seemed like she was wrong. Andariel came to the centre of the room bashing few fallen ones away. Akara was so afraid, that she didn't know what to do, but Andariel didn't notice her, just like she was… invisible? No, impossible. She waled to the big bone candlestick and tried to touch it. Her hand just flew tgrough it, but she could feel a slight cold of bones. Suddenly, she heard something like barking. It looked like it was a hellhound. She saw the door open, and the one who came in was... Raven. _No, that's impossible! What the hell is going on?_ She thought. The door shut. There was a dead fallen shaman lying by them, that's why Amplisa couldn't open them! She ran there and tried to remove the corpse, but all she did was fly through the door and see Amplisa shouting to Raven. She got back to the other room and saw the druid already fighting Andariel. By the moment he hit the glowing heart and the burst of fire shot. The ceiling started to fall and Raven got hit. She saw Ampilsa bow above him and suddenly, everything became black as night. She woke up in Raven's tent covered with sweat and her heart beating very fast. Something was wrong, very wrong.


	3. Repaired

_Amplisa, I must tell you something. _Akara started, but she was suddenly interrupted.

_I know, I had that dream as well. What does it mean? What are we supposed to do? _Rogue demanded.

_I... I am not quite sure... I think we have to do something so the rock does not hit him, maybe it is a way to wake him up. But I do not know how, we can it do anything there!_

_But, maybe we could use something?_

_What for example? We are tottaly... Wait a minute! _Akara thought for a minute._ I have got an idea, but I do not know if it is going to work. We could... maybe somehow... er... use HIM to do something?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Have you seen what blocked the door? _Amplisa shook her head. _It was a dead fallen shaman._ _Lying there, he blocked it. _

_Can we somehow... force him to unblock it?_

_I do not know. Maybe... get inside of him? Let us try. This night, if you are there, try to do it, I will join you. _

They spent the day looking after Raven and waiting impatiently. They went to sleep very soon. The dream happened again. Akara woke up ati the same place, at the same moment. She didn't care about anything, just ran to Raven and tried to get past him. Instead, she just stayed inside of him, seeing through his eyes and... like... feeling his body? She tried to do something, but it was very hard. Trying to raise his hand she just managed to make it shake.

_What the heck!?_She heard Raven say. Suddenly, she felt a greater power coming. Surely, it was Amplisa joining his body. There was a problem, they couldn't conact with each other.

_mmmmLet'ssssss gooooo. _She heard the druid speak with a big difficulty. After few seconds, they managed to make a step.

_We won't do it! _Thought Akara scared. She tried to speak through druid's mouth. It was really difficult, but it was possible.

_Rrrravennn _She started _Thissss is Aaaaakarrrra. Bbbeliiiieve meeee. Gooooo tooo tttthe dooorrrr. _It worked, they felt druid ran towards the big door.

_Leeeftttt siddde. _She spoke again. _Shammmmannn bodyyyy. Removvvve itttt._ He did that with a single kick. The door opened and Amplisa ran into the room. The two ghosts immediately left Raven's body. They watched his fighting Andariel using werewolf transformation. Amplisa was firing cold arrows at the deamon, when Raven shouted.

_Amplisa, see that glowing thing under her armor? Shoot it! _Rogue took a good aim and shot. She hit exactly in the centre. Andariel shouted and the burst of fire shot.

_Take cover! _Amplisa shouted. Raven jumped off and avoided the falling rock. Soon, everything was calm. Raven casted a Town Portal, and they entered it.

Amplisa and Akara woke up in Raven's tent, sweated as before. They stood up, and that moment Raven opened his eyes.

_What happened? You look terrible! By the way, I had a strange dream. I was fighting Andariel, I kileld her, and then... I don't remember, I just woke up here. _

_What are you talking about?! _Amplisa was astonished. _This is just what..._

_Amplisa, come with me. _Akara interrupted her, they got out of the tent._ I am not quite sure what happened, but I am afraid, that we have... _rewinded_ the time?I do not know _She said as Amplisa opened her mouth. _There is only one way to check it. You have to go to catacombs again. Go to him, explain what happened and get out to Andariel._

Amplisa agreed and went to the tent. Akara left not willing to interrupt. After an hour they both left the encampment, armored and armed, Raven looking a bit confused.

They reached 4th level of Catacombs as easily as before. This time they entered the room both in the same time and managed to kill Andariel using just one healing potion. They got back to the encampment and saw Akara being very nervous.

_Are you all right? Oh, God, I was so nervous about it! I am glad nothing happened to you. _

_Now we can go. _They heard something.It was Warriv. _Get ready to go, we're leaving to Lut Gholein tommorow. _

_I wouldn't be so sure. _Said Raven

_What are you talking about?! _Akara asked shocked.

The druid smiled sadly.


End file.
